Narutos puppy
by kiba-naru
Summary: *first one so don't be mad*Naruto first meets with Kiba and they waited for the night to watch the stars...


**Naruto meets Kiba:**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

_All of this happened when Naruto was yound:_

_A sunny day when Naruto went to the academy he just seen a new boy running with his pet. Naruto started to run after the boy to ask kim who is him and to hang out with the possible friend._

_The boy just feels like somebody is folowing him and he look back:_

_When Naruto reached the boy he felt a scent of a not washed dog._

_The boy says:"Hey there. Who are you?" with a large smile on his face_

_Naruto replies: "Hi! I am Naruto Uzumaki. May I as who are you?" smiling like allways_

_Kiba: "I am Kiba." Kiba blushed_

_Naruto: "Nice to meet you."_

_Kiba: "Same here."_

_Naruto: "I assume you are new in Konoha."_

_Kiba: "Right. I guess you want to bring me to a tour of Konoha. Right?" _

_Naruto: "Hey! Can you read my mind'tebayo?_

_Kiba: "No but i have some experience with humanity."_

_Naruto: "So do you want to..."intrerupted by Kiba._

_Kiba: "Yes i would like..." Kiba was still blushing_

_Then Naruto show the whole Konoha and Kiba bring Naruto to his house...There Naruto was amazed how big is all the house and Kiba asked:_

_Kiba: "Oh...umm...can you...sleep over he-here? Tonight?Kiba was blushing and talking like HinataO_o_

_Naruto: "Can you speak in a whole sentence?" Naruto asked_

_Kiba: " Can you sleep over my home, tonight?" Kiba was all red when he finished to say the question._

_Naruto: "Your parents agree with this?"_

_Kiba: "My parents died long time ago and sometime my sister is came to see if i am still alive." Kiba showed a very sad face and looking to the ground. "I only have my pet. Akamaru..." _

_Akamaru said in dog language: "Kiba! I think you love this gui!"_

_Kiba understands what Akamaru says and respond: "Well i think its true. But I need to know more."_

_Naruto gave a suspicious face: "Do you understand what the dog says?"_

_Kiba: "Yes. My clan is dog tamer and we can understand what are they saying."_

_Naruto: "Thats cool! Can i leard too?"_

_Kiba: "No its a Kekkegenkai, the bloodline limit wich is in our clan..."_

_Naruto: "Kekkegenkai?"_

_Kiba: "Yes its like your eye colour. Your parrents had the same combination of colours: bw2+bw and bw2+bw. You have the bw+bw. I have the bw2+bw2 and my eye is brown._

_Naruto: "Now i understand."_

_Akamaru: "Kiba, its time for you to have a friend."_

_Kiba: "Akamaru! Please stop telling that!" Kiba Glared at Akamaru and the dog left the conversation._

_Naruto: "What he told you last time?"_

_Kiba: "He wants to listen to the dog gong..."_

_Naruto: "The who let the dog out?"_

_Kiba: "Yeah. But when i listen to it for 20000 times ite booring."_

_Naruto: "I still love it i listen to it every week a few times."_

_Kiba: "Ok. Can you sleep at me?"_

_Naruto: "Yes. Just come with me to make my bag."_

_Kiba: "Ok."_

_And they went to Naruto to take his pijamas._

...........

When they came back it was allready 7:38 PM and they changed to pijamas.

Kiba: "Naruto do you want to stay up tonight and watch the stars?"

Naruto: "Shure i watch it only a time when Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were on camping in summer."

Kiba: "I think you didn't see any space ships." Kiba had a smile on his face, thinking he will have fun tricking Naruto with his Genjutsu.

Naruto: "I hope is not a Genjutsu!"

Kiba: "Lets go to the roof."Kibas wish was dispersed

Naruto: "What to do on the roof?"

Kiba: "To see the stars, but we still have a hour left..."

Naruto: "And what we do a hour?"

Kiba had some erotic troughts...:"We will do something..."

Akamaru just came to the door and howling to let him in.

Kiba: "Be right back. I have to let Akamaru in" and he left in run

Naruto was sitting on the chair and when Kiba came back he bring a 2 dogs. The first was Akamaru and the second was unnamed and Akamaru bring the dog for Naruto.

Kiba: "Naruto would you like a dog?"

Naruto: "Realy? That dog is for me?"

Kiba: "Akamaru bring him here from the clans l33t trainers."

Naruto: "Thank you Akamaru, Kiba."he huged Kiba. Kiba was so excited.

Kiba says to himself*don't be hard. don't be hard. don't be hard* but when Naruto pushed Kiba away he was saved.

Kiba: "Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom..."he ran in the bathroom

Naruto was enjoing the stay with his pet, when kiba came.

Kiba: Naruto. I have to ask you about something.

Naruto: Yes Kiba. With what can i help you?

Kiba: "I want to tell you i like you very much even if i know you from some hours, i still like you very much."

Naruto: "I like you too Kiba. You are the only one friend in who i can trust realy."

Kiba gave a smile and kissed Naruto on cheek.

Naruto kissed Kiba on mouth and the sun gave a realy romantic feeling.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
